Eyesight Issues
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Without his glasses, Clemont must endure the teasing from his friend. ElectricDetectiveShipping tease Clemont x Emma


An unfortunate accident had left him blind. Well, blind would be an exaggeration; his eyesight wasn't the best, and without his glasses, he was left squinting at every little thing until he asked Bonnie to describe the item or read out the words he couldn't see. At that moment, he was seated in the Looker Bureau with a friend.

"So what exactly happened?" Emma asked from the corner kitchen where she was brewing tea for them both. Clemont sighed, running a hand down his face, an easy feat now he lacked his glasses.

"It was an accident with a trainer's pokémon, a Jumpluff. It just sort of overshot while dodging one of Heliolisk's attacks and," he paused, blushing slightly as he recalled the incident from the previous day, "it ran into my face and knocked off my glasses. I stood on them." He pouted over his carelessness, thankful that his back was to Emma so she couldn't see his expression. His pout remained however when he heard her snickering, and his cheeks darkened slightly as he snapped over his shoulder, "It's not funny!"

"I know, I know. Sorry," she said, wearing an apologetic smile as she joined him on the couch hidden away behind a partition and handed him his tea, "You have to admit though, it's a little amusing that it was a Jumpluff that "attacked" you." Clemont rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea before he replied dryly, "I might see the funny side of it once I've got my new glasses, considering I can barely see anything as it is right now." One of Emma's eyebrows arched itself.

"If you're as blind as a Woobat right now, then how'd you get here?" she asked, light sarcasm in her voice.

"I'd like to think I can see enough to not trip over something as obvious as a trash can or a small child," he sighed. This time, it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. She took a sip of her tea while the blond stared blankly at the coffee table in front of him, neither saying a word even when she put her cup back down again, until she asked, "Hey, just out of curiosity, how far can you see? Without your glasses I mean." Clemont bit his lip, most likely contemplating whether or not he should answer.

"Not very," he answered, trying to satisfy his friend's curiosity in the hopes that she would DR the subject and they could talk about something other than his eyesight. However this then led to Emma asking, still sounding curious, "Well can you see me? From here?" He sighed, glanced briefly at the girl - currently a blurred figure that resembled a Yanmask or a Lampent - and shook his head. He heard her shift and she asked again, sounding closer, "What about now?"

"No," he muttered, not even turning to look, which she then pointed out. She shuffled closer again, he could feel her knee brushing against his leg, and she said, "Could you see me here? And don't just say no; look at me." He sighed, and began saying as he turned his head, "Look, can we just drop th-" He stopped, jumping with surprise at the close proximity; the tip of their noses touched and he could feel her breath, mere centimetres from his mouth. Emma smiled.

"Well?" Clemont blushed as he averted his eye and mumbled, "Yeah." Emma giggled silently at his reaction before she leaned back again, returning to a blurry mess.

"You should probably finish your tea before you go pick Bonnie up from your friend's place," she said, picking up her own cup and taking a long sip from it. The boy coughed and nodded, mumbling an agreement as he grabbed his own cup with slightly shaky hands. He took a sip as Emma then said with an innocent smile, even if he couldn't see it, "By the way, you look cute without your glasses." This caused him to choke on his tea, coughing and spluttering as the girl laughed, offering him a tissue.

* * *

**Just a quickie oneshot I did in one day, because I wanted to write, and I wanted to write for this pairing cause its cute and I'm still the only contributor to it. :''D**

**So, much like the last ElectricDetectiveShipping shot I did (Yes, this ship has a name now and I named it. :D), I'm sorry that these two seem random. I did have them interact in Tales, another story of mine, so...yeah.**

**Also like the last shot, I would like to thank you for reading, whether you ship or if you just humoured me.**

**Please do fave and review, cause both are nice. They let me know I'm not alone in shipping this, or, if you don't ship, that you at least enjoyed the oneshot.**

**Thank you again!**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
